1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid transport apparatus and a bubble determination method.
2. Related Art
As a liquid transport apparatus that transports a liquid, a micro pump described in JP-A-2010-77947 is known. In the micro pump, plural fingers are arranged along a tube, and as a cam sequentially pushes the fingers, the tube is squeezed to transport the liquid.
The present inventor has discovered a phenomenon in which, when the tube is squeezed by the plural fingers to transport the liquid, bubbles are generated with the operation of the plural fingers.